


The Lucky One

by candyharlot



Series: The Underwear Debacle [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shiratorizawa, Tendou Satori is Gross ™, Tendou is the instigator who loves getting wrecked, Underwear Kink, Ushijima is shy with a dominant streak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyharlot/pseuds/candyharlot
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi had to be only person in the history of ever to make Tendou Satori feel shy.Tendou gets a taste of his own medicine after Ushijima asks for his stolen briefs back. AKA the serious, kinda smutty sequel to my Shiratorizawa crack fic, Rest in Pieces, Goshiki





	

"Was that really necessary?"

Tendou smirked. He was lying spread-eagle on the floor of their shared dorm room, hogging all the air blowing from the box fan. A scowl formed on his lips as the maroon shirt clung to him, the result of a hot shower after practice and the walk back to the dorms in 80-degree weather. He plucked at the hem of the shirt, fanning himself with it.

"Come on, Wakatoshi-kun. Tsutomu can handle the occasional prank," Tendou said, opening one eye to peek at the ace, who was currently sitting cross-legged on his bed setting a volleyball into the air. Every now and then the ball hit the ceiling with a dull  _ thud _ . "There's nothing wrong with a lil’ teasing. If I don’t do anything else for him before I graduate, I wanna help him grow a thicker skin. Maybe then he won’t get so bent outta shape when other teams laugh at his bowl cut."

Ushijima sighed softly. "I’m not sure your particular brand of encouragement is going to help with that, Tendou."

Tendou scoffed. “You’re probably right about that one.” He cracked one eye open and watched Ushijima rotate the volleyball between the tips of his fingers with a furrowed brow. Tendou side-eyed his bag, which sat innocently in the computer chair, its pouches heavily cluttered with anime pins.

"Did you have a better idea, Wakkun?" he sang.

Ushijima neglected to reply, but a few heartbeats later Tendou heard the tell-tale shuffle of sheets and the bed frame creaking. When he looked over, he saw his best friend sitting on the edge of the bed, arms crossed over his chest. Ushijima’s frown deepened as he looked at Tendou.

Whatever he was about to say, it didn’t have shit to do with Tsutomu.

"Well? Do you have it?”

Tendou's heart skipped a beat when he heard the drop in Ushijima's voice. The atmosphere in the room shifted - gooseflesh rippled across his skin, from the hairs on the back of his neck all the way down his bare legs.

He pulled himself up into a cross-legged position in front of Ushijima and met his eyes head on.

"Do I have…what?” He tilted his head to the side and his hair, which hadn't been gelled back into place yet, tickled his eyelashes.

Ushijima rested his elbows on his knees as he slowly threaded his long, thick fingers together. Tendou’s eyes widened as he tracked the movement. He hated himself a little for where his mind went every time he let himself focus on those hands for too long. He bit his lip and forced his gaze up.

He was instantly met with a cold, calculating look. They weren't very far apart now. He shivered as a trickle of sweat ran down his knobby spine.

"You have something that belongs to me,” Ushijima stated, in a manner that left no room for argument. “I need it back."

_ Ah, there it is. _ Tendou had been waiting for this moment, ever since he committed his “sin” earlier in the day. He made a show of stretching, arching his back and slowly dragging the edge of his shirt up with the tips of his fingers to expose his midriff and chest. Took pleasure in the pause in Ushijima’s breathing and the sound of him shifting on the bed.

Tendou  _ lived _ for these extremely subtle, extremely brief lapses in composure. He loved knowing he was the cause.

Honestly, there were few things that thrilled Tendou more in this fucked up world than pressing people's buttons. Especially the ones that said  **DO NOT PRESS** in big, red letters. The ones where he just  _ knew  _ something exciting was bound to happen if they got pushed. Could feel it in his bones.

Ushijima didn't have many buttons. He was a stoic person, very difficult to rile up or provoke by conventional means. Tendou admired that about him.

That said, Ushijima was still human. The buttons he  _ did  _ have were small, hard to find, and it was a matter of knowing exactly how to press them. If one wasn’t careful, they could press too hard, and Ushijima would clamp up like a vice. If one pressed too softly, it would go unnoticed, skim right over his head. After years of trial and error, Tendou knew for the most part how hard or softly to press -- knew what to do to provoke him.

_ For the most part _ .

Sometimes, Ushijima caught him by surprise. Steadfast and reliable as he was, the guy was still a wild card in the strangest of ways.

Tendou was about to experience this first hand.

Satisfied with the teasing he’d inflicted, Tendou let the shirt fall down again and tapped his chin in consideration. Playing dumb was definitely one of his Top 5 Favorite Things to Do, even if it didn’t rile Ushijima up like it did Semi, or Goshiki.

"Hmmm,” he hummed, shaking his head. “I'm still not sure I know what you're talking about, Wakatoshi-kun. Could it be that our mutual kohai has what you’re looking for?"

Ushijima surveyed Tendou's bag, one of his eyebrows disappearing into his bangs (Tendou made a mental note to trim them again before the Inter-High qualifiers started).

"Doubtful,” Ushijima replied succinctly.

With a sigh, Tendou tipped forward on his hands and knees and crawled over, closing the space between them. Shiratorizawa’s ace didn't move, didn't react at all as Tendou slid his hands up powerful thighs, along the thick cords of muscle. Ushijima watched Tendou, gaze level and heavy with intent, like that of a hawk ready to descend on its prey.

Tendou tightened his grip, enjoying the feel of the muscles giving under his fingers. Because of the amount of time he spent outside, Ushijima had tan lines on the tops of his legs where his running shorts stopped. Tendou slowly traced them from the outside in, his thumbs skimming over the delicate skin of Ushijima's inner thighs.

He heard a sharp intake of breath above him and looked up through half-lidded eyes.

"Well, I can check my bag if ya want," Tendou said with a shrug. "Y'know. Just in case there was a mix up."

Ushijima nodded minutely, his mouth a firm line as he looked down at the redhead between his legs. Ushijima was the very picture of composure, except for the thin sheen of sweat forming on his brow and the bob of his Adam’s apple.

That and the fact that his shorts looked like they were a little  _ too _ snug. Tendou pretended not to notice that part as he rose to fetch the item in question.

As he bent down, he took special care to make sure the view of his ass was a nice one. Unfortunately for Tendou, the chances that of Ushijima actually paying attention were 50/50 - the guy was notorious for trying to be polite in situations like this. It simultaneously frustrated the hell out of Tendou and endeared Ushijima even more.

Sure enough, when tendou peeked over his shoulder, the doof was busy looking down at his hands. He sighed and straightened himself up.

“Well well,” Tendou cooed as he sauntered over and dangled a pair of blue boxer briefs in front of Ushijima, drawing his attention upward. “Looks like I've been caught red-handed. What're you gonna do about it, Wakatoshi-kun?"

Ushijima set them aside and lifted his eyes. The look he gave Tendou was sharper than one of his spikes. It cut right through him.

_ My, my, Wakatoshi-kun. Look how far you've come. _ A few months ago, Ushijima would’ve thanked him for returning the item of clothing, put it in the dirty clothes hamper, and moved onto the next thing. Probably would’ve asked him when he wanted to go get dinner, completely oblivious to the game Tendou was trying to play.

Right now, not only was he playing along, but Ushijima had  _ initiated _ the game. Which meant he was getting confident with this dance. This realization filled Tendou with glee. He resisted the urge to wiggle in place.

“Do you recall what happened the first time you did this, Tendou?"

Tendou's eyes flashed. A grin slowly spread across his face. "Oh, boy do I ever."

Tendou took this opportunity to straddle Ushijima’s lap and settle in. He was promptly rewarded with large hands spreading across his back, underneath his shirt, leaving a trail of warmth in their wake.

“We were studying in the library and -  _ hngg _ \- a pair of your briefs fell out of my bag,” Tendou recounted, his eyes drifting shut as Ushijima expertly kneaded at the sore muscles of his shoulders. “Good thing Semi wasn’t there, ‘cause there’s no way he would’ve let me live that down.”

Tendou swiveled his hips and grinned when he felt Ushijima harden beneath him. "I,  _ hahh -  _ I seriously thought I was gonna die when you picked them up.”

Ushijima made a soft noise against his neck. It might have been a laugh. When he spoke, his voice sounded as deadpan as ever. "I also had that worry. I’d never witnessed a person turn that shade of red."

Tendou laughed and pressed down against Ushijima – with clear intent this time. He bit his lip to keep a moan from escaping as he felt rough palms smooth up his torso, his eyes rolling back when Ushijima’s thumbs skidded across his hips, his ribs, his nipples.

_ Oh, good. He’s picked up some new tricks.  _ Lucky for Tendou, Ushijima was a fast learner, had an amazing memory. It wasn’t often that the timing was right for this sort of thing, but when the opportunity presented itself…

Tendou was infinitely grateful. He set out to reward his best friend in any way he could.

"Do you remember what I told you, Satori?" Ushijima murmured, his lips dragging down Tendou's neck. He bit down gently, just enough to make Tendou dig crescents into his shoulders.

_ Honestly. _ Whenever the sound of his first name spoken in that low baritone sunk into his ears, Tendou’s knees buckled. It ruined him every. Single. Time.

"Let's see," Tendou said, voice just above a whisper. “You shoved 'em back in my bag and told me that if I was gonna take something of yours, it was g-good manners to...ask your permission first...”

He trailed off as Ushijima’s hands made their way into his hair, Ushijima’s bluntly cut nails raking along his scalp.

“Did you ask my permission this time?” he asked, voice sharp as the crack of a whip in Tendou’s ear.

Tendou smirked into Ushijima's jawline.

"Woops.”

The fingers tangled in Tendou’s hair tightened abruptly. His scalp  _ ached, _ enough to make his vision blur and his head fall back in surrender. He growled under his breath.

_ Well, well, well, Wakatoshi-kun. Feeling brave today, aren’t we? _ Tendou was fuckin' impressed. Ushijima had exhibited hints of dominance. Hints. But this was…this was something else. It  _ felt _ different. It permeated the air in the room, made heat pool under Tendou's skin.

Tendou’s back snapped into a bow, rigid much like the rest of him at this point. He couldn’t help it – he gyrated in Ushijima’s lap, desperately seeking something,  _ anything, _ to rub against.

Ushijima was steady as ever in the face of provocation. His eyes burned as he studied Tendou’s face.

“Is there a reason why?”

It took literally all of Tendou’s self-control not to whimper when Ushijima gave one last tug and then loosened his grip, carding his fingers through the cherry-red strands. Tendou bit down on the inside of his cheek and tasted copper.

“Maybe I wanted to push my boundaries a bit,” he purred.

Ushijima’s expression was intense, but there was also a hint of concern there. It was a subtle change, not one that anyone else would've noticed, but Tendou could read him like a book. It was in the downward set of his mouth, the crease between his thick eyebrows.  _ Did I go too far? _ He seemed to ask.  _ Did I hurt you? _

Tendou set out to ease these worries by grabbing his face and giving him the most lavish kiss he could muster. There was tongue, lots of it, and a string of saliva ran down his chin as he devoured Ushijima’s mouth with a vengeance. Tendou felt him moan – another chink in his armor – and ground his hips down cruelly. For such a stoic person, Ushijima’s kissing style was surprisingly loose – at least, it was  _ now _ , after months of experimentation.

Tendou really just... Couldn’t get enough of him.

Ushijima looked mildly stunned when he pulled back, eyes blown wide and his tan, freckled face tinged pink.  _ Fuck _ , he was beautiful. Steely-eyed determination suited him, but so did swollen lips and fluffed up hair. His ability to shift from one to the other so effortlessly was…

Well, it fucked Tendou right up. The redhead leaned back slightly so he could help Ushijima out of his shirt. This way he'd be able to appreciate him properly.

“Is something wrong?” Ushijima asked, voice strained with arousal and possibly a hint of self-consciousness.

Tendou shook his head with an uncharacteristically soft smile. “Nah. I just wanna look, that’s all.”

The sight of Ushijima in all his glory never failed to make all the moisture in Tendou’s mouth evaporate. His eyes widened as he drank in Ushijima’s stoic face, the tendons in his neck, the way Ushijima’s abdomen tensed under the scrutiny of his gaze. Freckles peppered where the sun had touched his skin. Tendou slid his palms from thick wrists all the way up to biceps, admiring the fine-tuned muscles. Ushijima had tan lines here, too, where his t-shirt sleeves stopped. A farmer's tan.

Tendou leaned down and buried his face in Ushijima’s neck, inhaling deeply. He dragged the tip of his nose down his jugular where the scent was strongest and sniffed.

“I love the way you smell. If you never showered again I don’t think I’d care.”

“ _ A-ahh _ ,” Ushijima gasped against Tendou’s neck. “I’m glad you feel that way.” His breathing had grown coarse and uneven. Tendou was vaguely aware of Ushijima’s hands trembling at his back, ghosting just above his skin as if he was suddenly unsure of what to do next.

_ You’re thinking too much, Wakatoshi. _

Tendou took them and planted them firmly on his ass. For a moment Ushijima didn’t move, didn’t engage. For a moment _ , _ Tendou was worried he’d gone too far.

Just when he was about to pull back, Ushijima responded and Tendou nearly bit a hole through his bottom lip. The tips of Ushijima’s fingers slipped between his ass cheeks and probed his hole through the fabric of his gym shorts, tearing a deep and ragged moan from Tendou’s throat.

“ _ F-fuck! _ ” Tendou choked out. “Shit.” A chill wracked his body and he rested his forehead against Ushijima’s, brushing their noses together. Ushijima kissed him ardently as he applied a bit more pressure and teased the ring of muscle. He swallowed the broken sobs that spewed from Tendou at the sensation.

Tendou was feeling...on edge. They’d been down this road before, several times, but never in this direction. The last time they’d been intimate was a couple of weeks ago, when Tendou visited Ushijima at his house. That encounter had to be rushed since Ushijima's mother came home earlier than expected. Tendou took charge and clapped a hand over Ushijima’s mouth as he came into his hand. 

Today was another story. Ushijima was very  _ present _ , for lack of a better word. In tune. There was a time when he would ask Tendou what he wanted him to do, or relay that he didn’t want to go further through head shakes and broken sentences. The latter hadn’t happened in a while, but it went without saying that Tendou was content to accommodate Ushijima’s needs, no matter what they might be. 

Sometimes Tendou felt selfish for wanting his best friend like this, for confessing to him the way he did before school let out for winter break last year. For kissing him out of the blue, then trying to explain that his feelings for him went far beyond friendship.

Ushijima – being Ushijima – had just stood there and blinked for a solid minute, his face completely inscrutable. Then he’d so eloquently put it in a way only he could, “I can’t make any promises about my skills when it comes to kissing and things of that nature, but… I do consider myself lucky to call you my friend.”

After that, Tendou had fully expected things to move at a snail’s pace given how utterly clueless Ushijima seemed when it came to these things. He’d have never dreamt in a million years that their second kiss – nothing more than a stealthy brush of lips as their teammates slept on the way back from nationals – would lead to desperately tearing at each other’s clothes once they got back home. They hadn’t gone very far that night, but during summer vacation things had...intensified. Tendou’s dad wasn’t home very much, which left them with an abundance of privacy.

It was dangerous.

The hilarious part was that everything that  _ had _ happened so far, had happened at Ushijima’s pace. And that was just fine with Tendou. He wasn’t one to rush things, not when it came to Ushijima. Not when it came to his comfort. 

Tendou reasoned that this was why he hadn’t told Ushijima about the girl, the one who asked him after class if he was dating anyone. Without thinking he replied, "Yep! I sure am."

A laugh escaped Tendou, high pitched and jittery. “You’d…probably prefer someone a little more toned down, wouldn’t you, Wakatoshi-kun?”

Ushijima made a frustrated noise deep in his chest when Tendou reached between them and gripped him through his shorts.

“I don’t, ah—” he faltered as he pulsed in Tendou’s hand. “I don’t understand what you’re asking.”

“I dunno if anyone filled you in, but I’m a little strange.” Tendou curled his hand around the width of Ushijima's cock and started to move up and down, varying the pressure as he did so. His thumb smoothed over the wet spot forming. “Some people have even called me a  _ monster _ .”

Gold eyes flashed and the next thing Tendou knew, he was flat on his back, being pushed down into the mattress. Heart in his throat, he stared up into Ushijima’s face.

What he saw alleviated any remaining doubt he had that Ushijima might not be into this.

“Oh,” Ushijima breathed. “That makes two of us, right?”

★☆★☆★☆★

A short while later, Tendou was naked and undulating beneath the bulk of Ushijima’s body. He felt like one big open nerve, raw and trembling with every touch, every gust of breath dancing across his skin. Ushijima’s capable hands set Tendou’s body on fire. He was careful at first, but with each gasp, every “ _ fuck _ ” that flew out of Tendou’s mouth, he grew bolder, his callused fingertips digging into hips, arms, the insides of Tendou’s thighs as he spread him open.

Ushijima would pause every now and then and Tendou would guide him through it, reassure him that he was on the right track. That this was okay. That he was doing an amazing job. That  _ he _ was amazing.

You’d think the #1 ace in the country wouldn’t need to be reminded of this, but Ushijima was one of the humblest people Tendou had ever met in his life. When he said their team was the strongest, he said it because he saw it as a hard fact. He  _ believed _ it.

Once, during the longest two-way conversation they’d ever had, Ushijima admitted in the darkness of their room that he didn’t understand people. That he was at a loss, because when he was on the court, he could predict other players’ actions with ease, but as soon as they found themselves in the locker room he would stare blankly at Semi when he tried to tell him a joke, or in confusion when Goshiki blushed from the neck down every time Ushijima took his shirt off.

“I’m worried,” Ushijima said, staring up at the ceiling. It was the night before one of their biggest games of the season and neither one of them could sleep. There was a long pause before the rest of the words came out, slow and deliberate. “That as the ace, my inability to connect with everyone will weaken the team.”

“That’s just ridiculous,” Tendou retorted, nudging him in the shoulder with his elbow. “Everyone admires the shit outta you, Wakatoshi. Tsutomu turns into a blushing schoolgirl around you. Reon would do anything for you if it meant seeing you smile. Heck, Shirabu came to this school  _ just so he could play with you _ . We have your back. You don’t have to worry ‘bout that. Trust us.”

After that, Ushijima would sometimes attempt to make his own jokes, much to Semi’s embarrassment, or display interest in what each person was doing outside of volleyball.

Tendou still laughed when he remembered Ushijima asking Goshiki about the book he was reading, and the kid playing it off like it was a textbook. Further research done by Tendou had confirmed that the book was in fact _The Hobbit,_ and Goshiki was reading it _in_ _English_. It had highlights and post-it notes where he was using his English-to-Japanese dictionary. The nerd.

Tendou was proud of his best friend, and was more than happy to be torn open and put back together by him like this, like someone ripping up pieces of cloth and weaving a beautiful rug out of them. Methodically, with care.

Ushijima was over him, around him, his strong arms cradling Tendou’s head. Hands clenched and unclenched in his hair as they grinded against each other, their cocks leaking and desperate for release. Their sweat mingled, creating a dizzying scent and friction. Tendou was in  _ heaven _ .

Ushijima rolled his hips in that slow, deliberate way he did most things and Tendou felt lips skim his forehead and press a kiss there. The tenderness of the gesture lit Tendou’s face on fire. His chest hurt from panting and being pressed into the mattress. Everything was so  _ much _ and somehow not enough. He wrapped his wiry legs around Ushijima’s hips, linking his ankles and resting his heels just above Ushijima’s tailbone.

Tendou needed  _ more _ . He needed to feel him shove his—

Ushijima chose this exact moment to pull back and meet Tendou’s eyes. His close-cropped hair was a mess, his eyes shining. “Are you enjoying this?”

His tone was so impartial, so composed that Tendou had to bite back a crazed laugh. “ _ Am I enjoying thi _ s _? _ ” he repeated incredulously.

Tendou reached down and grabbed Ushijima’s hand to demonstrate just how much he was “enjoying” this, bringing it up to his mouth so that he could lick along the digits, from the bottom of his wrist along the planes of his hand. He let the tip of his tongue settle on the calluses around the bottoms of his fingers, where they met his palm. The sign of a seasoned wing spiker.

“What do  _ you _ think?”

Tendou felt Ushijima’s cock twitch against his hip as he took one of his fingers into his mouth, smirking around it. Ushijima’s eyes were hungry, staring him down the same way he would a blocker he was about to shatter past.

“Do you know what I’d  _ really  _ enjoy, Wakkun?” Tendou purred, once he’d sucked on each digit, “If you shoved those briefs of yours into my mouth.”

He watched as Ushijima took a deep breath through his nose, his eyes locked on the obscene things Tendou was doing with his mouth. Strong, thick fingers gently pried him open, knuckles scraping along his molars. Tendou hummed favorably as they hit the back of his throat and he closed his lips around him, sucking hard, swirling his tongue over the rough, salty skin.

“Satori…” Ushijima rumbled as if in warning.

Tendou swallowed and the noise, wet and sloppy, filled the air between them. Tendou grinned when he felt the other’s hips jolt, Ushijima’s cock throbbing against his own. With a shaky breath, Ushijima slowly extracted his fingers, trailing saliva down Tendou’s chin and neck. He lifted his eyes and frowned, as if just now realizing he’d been spoken to.

“That seems…ill advised,” he rasped. “I’m worried about suffocating you.”

Tendou vibrated with laughter underneath him. He lifted the blue briefs to his face and nuzzled them, groaning at how fucking  _ good  _ they smelled.

“Mmm, yeah. That’s kinda the point.”

Ushijima bit his lip, obviously not 100% on board with this scenario.

"You don’t—” Tendou couldn't hold back anymore. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around both of their cocks. Whatever happened next, this wasn't going to last for too much longer – for either of them. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Ushijima gripped the headboard above Tendou’s head. "That’s not it," he replied. Sweat dripped off his forehead onto Tendou's cheek. “I want, ahhh—” he paused, struggling with his words as Tendou’s hand sped up, “I want to make you feel good.”

_ Oh. Oh, no. _

Several emotions bubbled up in Tendou's throat, and for a moment he forgot to breathe. This guy,  _ this fucking guy _ who still had the same haircut he'd had since he was eight, still owned the same old volleyball he’d used to practice with his dad all those years ago, was willing to try something new for the sake of making Tendou happy. Even if it wasn’t something he’d particularly choose, even if it was something that confused him.

_ Fuck. _

Tendou wasn't exactly the sentimental type, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't in deep with Ushijima. Had been, for years. Ever since middle school, when he’d witnessed him spike a ball with such force, such calculated ferocity, that Tendou felt the whiplash for days. 

Ever since he’d seen him tend to the plants in the school’s community garden with utmost care and patience. He did it every morning before class, like clockwork.

After he'd confessed, Tendou’s feelings only grew, expanded in ways that both scared him and exhilarated him like nothing else in his natural born life. Not even seeing an opponent mentally unravel beneath his guess blocks came close to this. That was a fact.

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. “Wakatoshi, ya big doof. You make me feel good no matter what we do. I-”

_ I adore you. _

Ushijima leaned down to kiss him. It was incredibly chaste, barely a brush of lips but  _ goddamn _ if in the moment it wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever done. Tendou moaned raggedly into Ushijima's mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck, desperate for that closeness he’d been craving for days. 

Tendou treasured these moments. Things with Ushijima were fucking  _ personal. _ Special in a way he couldn't put into words. It wasn’t like the things Tendou had done with people in the past.

It scared him. It was  _ everything _ to him.

Ushijima really was in a league all his own. In volleyball, and in Tendou's eyes.

Ushijima leaned up and replaced Tendou’s hand with his own, running his index finger along the sensitive underside of Tendou's shaft. Tendou  _ tried _ not to make a noise, he really did - he held the briefs to his face in an attempt to silence himself. 

The familiar heady, musky scent he loved so much hit him and his head spun. His cock pulsed hot in Ushijima’s hand. He moaned pathetically into the fabric as his legs quaked and trembled. 

In the moments before he fell off the edge, Tendou peeked up at his lover through his eyelashes. Ushijima looked incredible, chest glistening and bangs sticking to his forehead. His eyes were clamped shut and a dark flush had spread from his collarbone upward. Tendou could definitely get used to this view.

One single coherent thought managed to shape in Tendou's head as his vision faded to black: _ I'm the lucky one, Wakatoshi. _

A raw, painful yell formed in Tendou's throat as he felt the pressure build to a breaking point, felt his balls draw up and the knot in his stomach clench tight before it released. He barely managed to make a peep, however, because Ushijima's hand was instantly on his mouth, unintentionally shoving the fabric past his lips, onto his tongue.

_ Oh, fuck -  _ Tendou convulsed. His legs clamped around Ushijima’s stuttering hips, heels digging into Ushijima’s back as he spilt messily between them, his come decorating the sheets and their chests. Seconds later Ushijima joined him, come pooling hot and slippery on Tendou’s stomach, coating his oversensitive cock and dripping between his legs. 

Tendou screamed bloody murder into Ushijima’s hand at the sensation. He couldn’t believe they weren’t even having proper sex yet and he was already reduced to  _ this _ .

After they were both completely spent, Tendou became vaguely aware of hot breath on his ear and the nose buried in his hair. A large hand was still clamped on his mouth, growing heavier by the second and making it more and more difficult for him to breathe.

Tendou touched it gingerly, smoothing his fingertips along the soft, protruding veins that wrapped around a thick wrist. He was seeing spots, and he wasn't entirely sure if they were post-orgasm spots or lack of oxygen spots. It wasn't exactly an unpleasant one - the feeling like he might pass out - but the logical part of his brain told him he should probably do  _ something _ .

After what felt like an eternity, Ushijima perked up and realized that he was smothering his best friend. He let up immediately and tossed the fabric aside. He touched Tendou’s face and tapped it gently in an attempt to rouse him.

"Satori? Are you alright?"

Tendou blinked up at him until his vision cleared and the sight of Ushijima’s stricken expression made laughter bubble up in his chest. There wasn't any sound coming from him, he just shook and wiped tears away from his eyes.

"Holy fucking  _ shit _ ," he exclaimed, when he finally managed to get air into his lungs. “You really... Wow.”

Ushijima had brought himself up into a kneeling position, sitting on his heels as he watched Tendou recover. He panted, still trying to catch his own breath. “Ah?”

"Fuck yeah," Tendou said, leaning up on his elbows. He took a shaky breath and ran a hand through his completely wrecked hair. It stood on end, mimicking his usual style before it fell again. “That was... A _ religious experience _ .”

Ushijima was staring at him dumbly, his mouth slightly agape. Tendou grinned as he surveyed the damage they'd done, the come that had gotten  _ everywhere _ and the utterly hopeless state of the bed. There were bright red teeth marks on Ushijima’s shoulder and on his chest. 

Tendou bit his lip. There was no helping it, he had to come clean. "Uh… I’m not sure if you knew this or not, but breathplay is a huge turn on for me.”

That admission didn’t seem to help make matters any clearer, but Ushijima nodded all the same. He trailed his hands down Tendou’s arms in a warm gesture before moving off the bed and disappearing into the bathroom.

After the two wiped their bodies down with one of the towels they’d brought back from practice, changed the sheets and put on their pajamas, they stretched out on Ushijima’s bed in comfortable silence. They’d also opened the window to let the room air out, and the sound of crickets drifted in along with the cool night air. Feeling weak and delirious, Tendou reached out and intertwined his fingers with Ushijima’s.

“Thank you for that,” he said, squeezing once for emphasis. He glanced over at his captain’s profile. “I mean it. I know that sex stuff isn’t always…easy for you.”

Ushijima squeezed back. There were a few beats of silence before he spoke and when he did, his voice was softer than Tendou had ever heard it. “I wanted to.”

Tendou’s poor heart, which had already been put through the ringer, swelled at the words. He shook his head and laughed.

“Hell - I had no idea you wanted to wreck me like that, Wakkun. You should’ve said somethin’ sooner!"

Ushijima scratched his head, as if he was just as surprised at his own actions as Tendou was. He swallowed as he stared up at the ceiling like it was going to divulge the secrets of the universe. Or maybe swallow him up. Tendou couldn’t be sure.

Without warning, the heavy feelings from earlier came flooding back and Tendou worried his teeth over his bottom lip, squeezing the hand in his tightly as if it would give him the strength to say what it was he’d been wanting to say for months.

What he’d been wanting to ask.

Ushijima Wakatoshi had to be only person in the history of ever to make Tendou Satori feel  _ shy _ .

“Hey Wakkun, is this…” He paused, voice thick in his throat. “Are we, y’know. Together?”

Ushijima made a thoughtful noise as he patted down Tendou’s hair and rested his chin on the crown of Tendou’s head. His voice was a deep rumble above him as he answered, “Aren’t we?”

Tendou swallowed the lump in his throat as he pulled the blankets over them. He snuggled in close and tangled his lanky legs with Ushijima’s not-so-lanky ones.

Tendou tried not to think about the fact that in a matter of months, they might not be this lucky. Ushijima would inevitably be accepted to an elite university renowned for its volleyball team, and Tendou…

Well, Tendou hadn’t exactly thought that far ahead for his own future. He’d thought about art, or film. Kyoto University had decent programs for both. There was also the prospect of traveling a bit before he sat down and got a degree. He had options.

Ice cold fear seeped into his gut at the idea of not doing any of this with the man falling asleep next to him. He buried his face in Ushijima’s chest and pushed the thoughts away in favor of appreciating the present.

“Yeah. Yeah, we are.”

★☆★☆★☆★

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I CANNOT BELIEVE I WROTE A SEQUEL TO THAT EMBARRASSING GOSHIKI FIC PLEASE FORGIVE ME~~
> 
> hooooo boy, this one took me a while to get right but I think it was worth it. ushijima and tendou (and their relationship) have become incredibly important to me and i felt the need to contribute this. i'm definitely planning on writing more about this wonderful, wonderful pairing and the shiratorizawa team as a whole.
> 
> my immense gratitude goes to [amber](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/siredtosourwolf) for being a fantastic beta, without you this would've been a hot, cringey mess (or at least...even more of one) thank you so much for taking time and energy to help me become a better writer.
> 
> thanks goes to [hannah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean) for tolerating me yellin' about these two for the last few weeks, my lovely ushiten friends [kat](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboysatori) and [makki](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/pkmnshippings) for lookin' over this when I first started it! also thank you [AJ](http://twitter.com/thehauntedboy) for insp provided by the Shiratorizawa Ask Blog. I HAVE SUCH AN AMAZING SUPPORT SYSTEM despite only being an active participant in this fandom for a few months. this astounds me and I am incredibly lucky to know all of you ♡♡♡ 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING! Feel free to come yell at me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/candy_harlot)!!


End file.
